Crónicas del Sr Perfección y la Srta Simplona
by grisAliceCullenSwan
Summary: "Él ni siquiera me veía como una posible amiga, yo deseaba más que eso. Él jamás lo haría. Él querría su equivalente, alguien igual que él. Alguien perfecto. Yo no era mas que una simplona" Ella lo tenia bien claro: Perfecto y simple no combinan ."Y es así como Isa…umm… digo la Señorita Simplona cayó en las garras de aquel pastel empalagoso y viscoso al que todos llaman amor"
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo_**

El pequeño recuadro titilante indicaba que eran las cuatro de la madrugada.

Uff! ¿Acaso había estado sentada por seis horas en el maldito escritorio? _De nuevo…_

Esto tenía que parar. Estaba perdiendo el control. Pero así era este pequeño círculo vicioso en el que estaba sumergida. Primero venia el reconocimiento: en esta etapa piensas que solo se trata de otro hobbie, un entretenido pasatiempo. Luego venia la negación: generalmente uno trataba de convencerse a si mismo que la dependencia es nula. Después estaba aquella etapa; el reconocimiento: aquí es cuando te das cuenta que estas completamente idiotizado hasta los talones. Y al final, mi favorita, la aceptación: es cuando te das cuenta que, por más que lo desees, nunca jamás tendrás ese tipo de posibilidad.

Si, ojala estuviera hablando de una adicción normal, algo así como la obsesión por la limpieza. Yo podría con ello. Pero no, como el mundo y el karma me odian, esto era lo me había tocado. ¿Pero porque justamente _esto_?

* * *

Hola!

esto me tenia fastidiandome desde hace tiempo.

En fin ¡Saludos!

_gris_


	2. incompatibilidad

_**Disclaimer:**_ los personajes pertenecen a S.M.

* * *

**_Crónicas del Señor Perfección y la Señorita Simplona_**

**_1_**

**_Incompatibilidad_**

**_Si alguien me hubiera dicho que esto era lo que iba a pasar, me hubiera largado a reír. "¿yo? ¿En serio? Es mas fácil hacer que _****_Alice_****_ no vaya de compras"_**

**_Comprensible cuando estas hablando del único ser inteligente que aun, en ese tiempo, no había sido arrastrado por eso. Y no, no eran los medios a los que acusaba, y por consiguiente, odiara. No. Yo sabia perfectamente a quien culpar. Culpar, por que a pesar que lo intentaba con toda mi alma, yo no lo podía odiar._**

**_En realidad ¿quien lo hacia?_**

**_El Sr. Perfección jamás podría ser la inspiración al odio, quizá a los innumerables suspiros, pero el desagrado jamás llegaría. Porque ¡demonios! si era perfecto, glorioso, un adonis. Pero yo jamás lo mencionaría en voz alta._**

**_No señor, no andaría como todas aquellas babosas del club 'Adoremos a _****_Cullen_****_' ¿o era 'Salve _****_Cullen'_****_?_**

**_Y es así como _****_Isa_****_…umm… digo la Señorita Simplona cayo en las garras de aquel pastel empalagoso y viscoso al que todos llaman amor._**

**_Aww que tierno…pues no, no es tierno. No cuando sabes que no existe compatibilidad alguna. Solo hay que verlo:_**

**_Perfecto + simple = no existe solución_**

**_Era como querer sacar la raíz cuadrada a un número negativo. Simplemente imposible._**

Observe con desdén la odiosa libretita que sostenía entre mis manos.

Lo cierto es que había funcionado. De una oscura manera, había sacado todo lo que me tenía frustrada.

_Nota mental: agradecer a la pequeña duende malévola._

Alice. Mi mejor amiga desde que estábamos en pañales me había obligado a comprar ese _diario_, en su…nuestra ultima salida de compras. Bueno en realidad yo solo había sido arrastrada y secuestrada, en su reluciente porche, a las siete de la mañana sin saber que la duende me traería de aquí para ya en el centro comercial.

Ella me había sermoneado con todo eso de "Bella deja de ser una melodramática depresiva" "Bella necesitas un _makeover_" "Bella las compras son la mejor terapia" Bla Bla Bla Bla… no entendía como algo tan pequeño llegaba a ser tan…exasperante. Y lo peor es que tenía razón. Bueno, Alice siempre la tiene.

Después de todo ambas pasábamos por lo mismo. Ya saben lo típico: enamoradas del idiota capitán del equipo de americano… bueno, con la única excepción de que Alice babeaba por el de Basquetbol. Jasper Hale. Hermano gemelo de la chica mas hermosa del instituto, el mejor estudiante del profesor de historia (el muy idiota se la pasaba regoneandose de eso), capitán del equipo de basquetbol. Y, hay que admitirlo, parece un guapo actor de Hollywood.

Lo se, lo se. Esto quedaría bien en un guion de película. Dudaba que alguien fuera a verla. Era tan patética. El final no era lo mejor. Y eso me deprimía aun más.

Al menos Alice tenía algo en donde desahogarse. Ella y su adicción a las compras. Por eso mismo acepte su sugerencia, bueno…más bien deje de protestar cuando me arrastro a la caja. Era eso o mudarme al santuario de Alice. Tenía la sensación de conocer hasta el último rincón del centro comercial.

Pero volviendo al tema central, cedí a la tentación de despotricar hasta el cansancio en una hoja de papel. Pero entonces, descubrí que no deseaba contar nada, porque eso me haría tomármelo mucho más en serio. Tener plasmada la historia completa seria como la evidencia numero uno. La evidencia de mí caída contra el oscuro y sucio abismo del _amor_. Uff! Hasta la palabra me hacia estremecer.

Bueno, cuando no deseas ni planeas enamorarte, uno reacciona así ¿no?

Hacia todo lo posible por no pensar en ello. Claro hasta que el idiota numero uno pasaba por mi vista, o incluso, inconscientemente por mi mente.

Estaba tan malditamente frustrada, que no quería darle más crédito al maldito ese. Fue entonces cuando nació la idea: Sr. Perfección y la Señorita Simplona.

Puff, hasta el nombre me hacia sentir patética…

* * *

Hola!

Aquí el primer capitulo.

Espero que les guste

¡Saludos!

_gris _


	3. Conflicto de intereses

_**Disclaimer:**_los personajes le pertenecen a la Diosa S.M. yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos :D

* * *

_**Crónicas del Sr. Perfección y la Srta. Simplona.**_

_**2**_

_**Conflicto de intereses**_

_**Los días pasaban fastidiosamente lento. Como si lo hicieran a propósito, solo para fastidiarme. En verdad estaba a punto de perder la cabeza. Pero hacia lo mejor que podía. Nadie más necesitaba sufrir conmigo.**_

_**Lo más irónico de todo es que nada, absolutamente nada había cambiado. Claro que, al menos en un pueblo tan minúsculo y aburrido como Forks, ese tipo de cambios no eran comunes. Pero siendo la estúpida que soy, yo estaba desesperada por alguno.**_

_**La monotonía era algo usual. Solo alguien como Ali la duende podía actuar con indiferencia, era algo que yo no podía hacer. No podía pulular por ahí de tienda en tienda comprando como una maniaca. Yo odio las compras.**_

_**Y como siempre solo hay un culpable; mi queridísimo Sr. Perfección. Que solo se pavoneaba de su grandeza ante todos.**_

_**¿Y que podía hacer yo?**_

_**Esperar. Esperar el fin de curso. Oh si. Al fin me libraría de la representación de dios griego. No tendría que ver ese trasero arrogante nunca más.**_

_**¿Por qué mi pecho dolía de solo pensarlo? Ah, si. Casi lo olvido. Casi. Yo amaba ese arrogante trasero.**_

_**La pequeña duende me repetía una y otra vez "sabes que es lo mejor". Claro Alice, repítetelo a ti misma…**_

_**Pero aun así tenia razón, la típica historia con final feliz del chico hermoso que se fijaba en la típica mártir exiliada de casi toda la sociedad, jamás se aplicaría en mi historia. Así que intentaba repetírmelo como una chacra. Aun así, yo nunca dije que funcionaba…**_

_**Esta semana fue la peor de mi existencia. Dos palabras: bendito viernes.**_

_**El lunes, el profesor de biología tuvo la 'Fabulosa' idea de reasignar los lugares de las mesas de trabajo. Yo solo deseaba que no me tocara como compañero Mike-bastardo-Newton, quien no sabia interpretar el significado de 'No'. **_

_**Bueno... quizá realmente prefería la irritación que Newton me provocaba a…**_

_**…a compartir mí mesa con nada más ni nada menos que ¡Taran! Sr. Perfección.**_

**Lunes**

El Sr. Greene llevaba por lo menos la mitad de la clase reorganizando los lugares y rebatiendo a diestra y siniestra las quejas de quienes no estaban conformes con el cambio. A mi realmente me daba igual, con que no fueran ni Newton ni Cu …

-Newton…-el profesor echó un vistazo a su nueva lista.

_"Por favor Por favor, realmente no he sido tan mala en esta vida."_

Suplicaba mentalmente, no tenia deseos de soportar los patéticos intentos de conquista de Mike. ¿A caso no se lo había dicho antes? No me interesaba en lo absoluto. Quizá estaba loca, pero no idiota.

El muy bastardo me sonrió, una sonrisa que intentaba ser seductora. Tuve que reprimir la enorme carcajada que estaba apunto de escapar de mi boca.

-Stanley- la mueca –perdón– sonrisa de Newton se desvaneció, en cambio la de Jessica, dos mesas atrás, parecía crecer cada segundo.

Solté un suspiro aliviado.

Que no duro mucho.

Todas las mesas del laboratorio, excepto la mía, estaban ocupadas. Y la única persona que no tenía compañero, además de mi, era…

-Cullen

_"¡No! ¡Realmente me he comportado bien! ¡Incluso he acompañado a la duende maniática de Alice en algunas de sus compras! Eso debe contar como una buena obra ¿no?"_

-Swan.

Deje caer mi cabeza entre mis manos, derrotada.

_"Ahora ya no te da igual ¿cierto?"_

Una silla se corrió a mi lado. No me moleste en siquiera mirarlo. Sabía lo que encontraría. No era como si él tuviera mas ganas que yo de entablar una conversación inicial. Es mas, estaba segura de que ni siquiera le agradaba la idea de compartir la mesa, no más que yo.

-Hola. Soy Edward Cullen. Tú debes ser Bella Swan.

_**Ah, si. Casi lo olvido. Casi. El muy maldito me habló. Y si ya se, ya se. Debería estar brincando de felicidad, de no ser porque me quede como una verdadera idiota, observándolo en shock.**_

Él. Él… ¿él…realmente me…habló?

Levanté lentamente mi cabeza, y clavé la vista en su rostro. Inmediatamente supe que no debí de hacerlo. Sus labios estaban curvados en una hermosa sonrisa que, enserio, quitaba el aliento. Y sus ojos brillaban de una forma de verdad extraña, como si hubiera una llama dorada resaltando en el verde de sus pupilas. Por supuesto, se veía hermoso, profundamente hermoso.

Entonces recordé que el esperaba que yo hablara. Me removí algo incomoda en mi asiento. ¿Qué se supone que debo decir?

-Um…si…hola.- fue mi brillante saludo.

_"¿Acaso podrías ser mas patética?"_

_**Y cuando logre hablar pues…solo salió un murmullo apenas audible de mi boca.**_

Baje la mirada, en un intento de ocultar mi sonrojado rostro, avergonzada.

Fue un verdadero alivio cuando el Sr. Greene inició la clase. Bueno…lo que quedaba de clase, que fueron mas o menos unos diez minutos.

_**Y así pasó la semana, él saludaba, yo saludaba. El ponía esa irresistible sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba y yo literalmente me mareaba. Luego reconocía que me había olvidado de respirar. Otra vez.**_

_**Era una tortura pura. Lo tenia a poco menos de treinta centímetros, podía observar perfectamente por el rabillo del ojo todo lo que hacia. Sus gestos, sus sonrisas, sus ojos, sus besables labios…**_

_**Y ¡Bam! Prácticamente me perdía en las nubes. Otra vez.**_

_**Llego a un punto en el que creí que quizá lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Sin embargo, si eso fuera cierto, ya estaría enterado de mi completa obsesión, por no decir enamoramiento, por él. Seguramente ya me habría acusado de acosadora, o por lo menos me dejaría de hablar.**_

_**Bueno… de saludar, ya que era para lo único, a parte de las ocasiones en las que trabajamos en parejas, en las que me hablaba.**_

_**No es que me estuviera quejando.**_

_**Algo es mejor que nada.**_

_**Pero ¡demonios! si que dolía. Porque solo obtendría eso de él: un maldito saludo.**_

_**Otro punto más a mi teoría.**_

_**Él ni siquiera me veía como una posible amiga, yo deseaba más que eso. Él jamás lo haría. Él querría su equivalente, alguien igual que él. Alguien perfecto.**_

_**Yo no era mas que una simplona.**_

_**Y la lista jamás acababa, los conflictos tampoco. Nuestros intereses eran distintos, lejanos. Nada cambiaria eso. Que él se sentara junto a mi no haría ninguna diferencia, solo lograría dañarme.**_

_**Y no podía hacer nada.**_

* * *

_Hi!_

_Escribí esto ayer en un ataque de inspiración '¡Al fin!' realmente espero que les agrade._

_Aprovecho, también, para agradecerles a ciertas personitas que se apiadaron de mi y me dejaron unos hermosos reviews en "Blow me one last kiss":_

_** yue Cullen**__,__**Dulce Cullen Whitlock**__,__** Maiisa **__GRACIAS! _

_También agradezco todos los alerts, favoritos...de verdad me hacen sentir geniial :D_

_Posdata:_

_La verdad no se si podría hacer un segundo capitulo, pero la idea aun no esta descartada:D _

_GRACIAS! :D_

_gris _


	4. Enemigas

_I'm back!_

Capitulo dedicado a **marianrv1999**:graciias por el hermoso review linda :D

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes desafortunadamente no me pertenecen, si no a la diosa S.M.** :D**

* * *

_**Crónicas del Sr. Perfección y la Srta. Simplona**_

_**3**_

_**Enemigas.**_

_**Estoy arruinada.**_

_**Si, claro ve tú a creer que es otra de las cosas que le pasan a otra ridícula adolecente caprichosa. Deberías saber: yo estoy lejos de serlo.**_

_**No me malinterpretes; tengo dieciocho. Pero cualquiera que no me conociera diría que tengo cuarenta. Según soy "aburridamente introvertida, con un vocabulario mas parecido al del siglo XVIII que al del siglo XXI, con fobia a las compras" palabras textuales de la Duende, seguida de un chillido agudo de frustración.**_

_**Pero en verdad, mi vida había pasado de ser invisible, retraída, a ser completamente notable, como si cargara conmigo un letrero de neón "mírame mírame". Y lo peor de todo, lo había conseguido en tan solo una semana. ¡Una semana!**_

_**Y todo gracias a **__**Ed**__** el Sr. Perfección. Maldito. Mil veces maldito.**_

**Lunes. Hora del almuerzo.**

Caminaba pacientemente, cada vez que la fila avanzaba. No podría decir lo mismo de Alice; se movía de un lado a otro dando brinquitos. No tengo idea de cómo me contuve de no darle una patada. Si algo no era Alice, era paciente.

Después de que la decrépita señora del almuerzo nos repartió las bandejas con lo que ella llamaba comida, nos sentamos en nuestra mesa. La más alejada, por supuesto.

-¡Estúpida Señora!- masculló Alice- el rojo cereza y el rojo NO. COMBINAN. ¡Es una abominación!

-Bueno, no puedes culparla; ambos se parecen- hizo una mueca de horror. Diablos, olvidaba con quien estaba hablando.

-Necesitas URGENTEMENTE un paseo por mi casa.

-ni loca, no después de la ultima vez- un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Alice…ella…tenia una tendencia algo…rara. Dos palabras: Barbie Bella.

-oh vamos, no fue tan malo. ¡Quedaste fabulosa!- Le lance una mirada sarcástica. Claro, fabulosamente torturada.

Antes de que la pequeña duende dijera algo más, unos tacones resonaron en el suelo de linóleum. Al principio lo ignoramos, total nadie si quiera reparaba en nosotros, ni siquiera sabían que esta mesa existía, literalmente. Pero entonces una mano bronceada, y con un perfecto manicure, se estampó con la fría madera.

Fue cómica la manera en que ambas, Alice y yo, subimos la mirada, poco a poco. Como si esperábamos que fuera Jason y su fiel cuchillo, bueno, al menos yo hubiera preferido eso.

Tanya Denali me taladraba con la mirada, su rostro a pocos centímetros de mí, y eso no es lo peor: estaba furiosa. Tanya era la suprema reina del instituto, nadie se atrevía a desafiarla, siendo la capitana de las porristas tenia imagen de líder ante todos, casi como alguien que yo conozco…

Además, poseía una belleza deslumbrante, repulsivamente hermosa; como a Alice le gustaba decir. Y un cuerpo de súper modelo, si, no bastaba con ser hermosa, también debía de tener un cuerpo de infarto.

Y como muchos dicen: la apariencia engaña. Idiota. Definitivamente era una idiota, no tenía ni la más mínima comprensión de los buenos modales, vulgar era la palabra más correcta en cuanto a su personalidad se refiere, además de su ropa. Esta bien que no sea ninguna Alice-alias-experta/loca-de-la-moda, pero eso hasta el mas tonto puede ver. Ojo, tonto, no idiota.

_**No solo tenía que lidiar con un Sr. Perfección, tenia que cruzárseme en el camino una estúpida, idiota, pero aun así, Sra. Perfección.**_

_**¿Por qué Sra. Perfección?**_

-Swan- dijo escuetamente, pero no menos furiosa.

Yo solo la observe, como dije antes, NADIE la desafía. En un principio pensé que solo vendría a pedir un trabajo, una tarea, ¡yo que se! Era lo único que podría sacar de mí. ¿Olvide mencionar que también es una Bully?

-Solo lo voy a repetir una vez, Swan. Si no haces lo que te digo- como si su voz no fuera lo bastante intimidante ya, acercó su rostro aun mas hacia mi- te va a ir muy mal.

-Aléjate de Edward.

_**No puedo culparla, quizá todo el instituto (excepto la duende) había caído en el embrujo. Pero no es que yo fuera ni pareciera un obstáculo, mucho menos una rival de tal potencial, por el que **__**Tan**__** la Sra. Perfección tuviera que amedrentarme.**_

El shock se apodero de mí en cuanto me soltó aquello.

-¿Disculpa?- ni ella, ni yo esperábamos esa reacción de mi parte. Sonó mas como un reclamo que la sincera sorpresa que sentía.

Estaba muerta.

_**Todos en aquel diminuto pueblo sabían la obsesión enfermiza que aquella Reina de la Belleza sentía hacia él. A tal grado que lo seguía a cualquier parte al que él fuera, incluso lo llamaba cada vez que podía, básicamente cada cinco minutos. Su locura solo aumento, cuando él amablemente le dijo que lo dejara en paz, mostrando sutilmente su rechazo. Aquello termino por destrozarla. Y volverla más loca, si eso fuera posible.**_

-Se lo que intentas hacer pequeña zorra, déjame dejarte las cosas claras- su tono aumentó dos octavas, haciendo que muchas cabezas se giraran hacia nosotras.- ¡él es MIO! ¡¿Entiendes?!

Antes de que fuera capaz de pararla, una bofetada me cruzó la cara de lado. La sangre se me acumuló en mis mejillas y los ojos se me abnegaron de lágrimas. Esto era demasiado. Jamás había sufrido tanta humillación.

**_Y una vez más comprendí lo insignificante que era. Por muy estúpida que suene. Cuando esa mano golpeó mi mejilla, me di cuenta lo cobarde e insulsa que era. ¿Por qué demonios no hice nada?_**

**_No lloré porque el golpe me haya herido de manera física, o al menos en la forma en la que la sentí sobre mi piel. Las lagrimas que derramé fueron de una herida mas profunda, menos notoria, pero si mas dolorosa. No era resignación en lo absoluto. Esto ya no tenía nada que ver con _****_Ed _****_Sr. Perfección. Ni siquiera con ella. Esto era sobre mí._**

**_No sentía furia contra ella, sino contra mi misma. Porque no era capaz de devolver el golpe, de siquiera defenderme. Ella solo había sido testigo de mi vulnerabilidad, y quizá hasta de mi culpabilidad._**

**_Al fin y al cabo ambas sentíamos lo mismo. Aunque yo no llegaría a ese extremo, ambas teníamos algo en común. El amor nos convertía en contendientes, en enemigas. Incluso aunque yo nunca quisiera proponérmelo. Estábamos enamoradas, de la misma persona, lo cual era lo mismo que un ticket de entrada hacia la próxima guerra._**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Besos!

gris


	5. ¿Qué hiciste Señor Perfección?

******_I'm Baack!_**

****Aquí les dejo el cuarto capitulo, espero que les agrade, en lo personal, no me convenció del todo. Pero me gustaría saber su opinión. Así que disfrutenlo...

* * *

**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a la Diosa S.M. Yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos :D

* * *

**Crónicas del Sr. perfección y la Srta. Simplona.**

**4**

**¿Qué hiciste Sr. Perfección?**

**Las miradas de sosiego y unos cuantos murmullos fastidiosos continuaban cada vez que hacia acto de presencia.**

**Era inevitable.**

**La noticia de que ****Tan**** la Sra. Perfección había golpeado y humillado a la patética Srta. Simplona, se había esparcida como niebla. Irónico, siendo que en Forks ****_siempre_**** hay niebla.**

**Jessi ****Bocona se había encargado personalmente de documentarlo. Bendito Youtube. ¿Has notado el sarcasmo?**

**Ahora nadie podría simplemente olvidar del incidente. No solo porque podrían ver el ****_glorioso_**** momento una y otra vez, sino por el bonito regalo que ****Tany**** la Sra. Perfección me había obsequiado….**

**Lunes. **

-Pon esto sobre tu mejilla, cariño. Se pasara en un momento- la voz maternal de la enfermera me reconfortó un poco.

La compresa fría aliviaba poco a poco el dolor de mi mejilla, que había adquirido un tono violáceo.

-¡Vaya que tiene fuerza la chica! Menos mal que la apartaron antes de que hiciera algo peor.- y de que manera lo hicieron…

-Si supongo- a la Sra. Cope no se le escapó la manera en la que la comisura de mis labios se levantaron en una sonrisa.

-Si, supongo.

-No puedo creer que Banner no la ha expulsado ya. Éste es el segundo incidente ¡y apenas empieza la semana!

-¿Segunda vez?-pregunté confundida.

-Si, la pobre chica Hale se llevo la peor parte.

¿Hale? Ah, si. Rosalie Hale.

**Se que la venganza es contraproducente y eso…ya sabes el karma. Pero saber que de alguna de manera la Sra. Perfección había pagado todas las suyas, sin mencionar que había sido por partida doble, era realmente satisfaciente…**

**La hermosa co-capitana de porristas, además de rubia. La despampanante ****Ros**** Srta. Deslumbrante. Todos en este minúsculo pueblo sabían de la fuerte enemistad entre ambas rubias desde que estaban en el jardín de niños. Y todo comenzó por un infantil concurso de quien era la más hermosa. Ridículo.**

**A diferencia de su hermano, Ricitos, la Srta. Deslumbrante tenia un carácter parecido al de un volcán; a la menor provocación explotaba. No es realmente lindo pulular cerca de ella cuando eso pasa. Es por eso que nadie desea meterse con ella, nadie excepto la Sra. Perfección. ¡Que idiota!**

**Todos los profesores tomaban a ****Rosa**** la Sra. Deslumbrante como la estudiante promedio que nunca se metía en problemas, inocente, indefensa. Si, claro.**

**La actuación debería ser su carrera a elegir en un futuro.**

-Muy bien linda, debo irme. No te olvides del ungüento- señaló la mesa, antes de cruzar la puerta.

Bueno, al menos me iría temprano a casa. _Yupi_.

Tomé el pequeño botecito que la Sra. Cope había dejado sobre el escrito. Estaba apunto de irme cuando un chirrido en la puerta me detuvo.

-¿Bella?- la voz chillona de Alice resonó en la habitación-¡Oh, Bells!-su tono rayaba entre la frustración y el enojo.- Juro que voy a matarla. ¿Sabes lo que el estúpido director dijo?: "Señorita Brandon debería estar avergonzada de su comportamiento. Si no fuera porque es su primera queja, le daría una semana en la sala de castigos. Solo espero que no vuelva a suceder…Bla Bla Bla" ¡¿Y lo que ella te hizo que?!- Se sentó de un brinco en la camilla, a mi lado.

-No te he dicho gracias todavía ¿verdad?- le dije sintiéndome profundamente culpable.

**Encima de todo había metido en problemas a la Duende. Generalmente es una persona bastante pacifica…esta bien, esta bien…ella no es pacifica. Pero nunca pensé que llegaría a golpear a ****Tan**** la Sra. Perfección con tanta violencia…**

-¡Como mil veces Bells! Sabes que no tienes que agradecer nada. Ninguna estropaja vendrá a gritar o a golpear a mi mejor amiga, en mi presencia- declaró solemnemente.

No pude resistirlo, rodeé sus pequeños hombres y la estreché contra mí. Ella me devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Sabes que eres la mejor-duende-amiga del universo?

-Y asesora de modas, no lo olvides.

**Que puedo decir, amo a mi pequeña duende maléfica. Incluso cuando me obliga a ir de compras, pero nunca se me ocurriría decírselo. Puedo imaginármela usando eso en mi contra…**

La tarde se fue en un borrón. Alice organizó una pequeña tarde de chicas en mi casa. Había extrañado esto: Alice, yo, un montón de papas fritas, un pote de helado de chocolate, una pizza de peperoni y nuestra colección de películas ridículamente cursis.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Alice, interrumpiendo la voz de Leonardo Di Caprio en la pantalla.- algún día, Jasper será mi Jack, y yo seré su Rose.

. Me incorporé y le toque la frente, entonces si que me preocupe: su temperatura era normal.

-Vaya, creo que el helado te hizo daño duende.- Me frunció el ceño. Oh, hablaba en serio…

-Yo no he perdido la esperanza, Bells. Se que al fin todo saldrá como esperaba.

- No tengo la misma seguridad que tu, Alice. Al menos Jasper cruza más de dos palabras contigo y estoy segura de que no solo es un "Hola, Alice"

-Bella no seas una melodramática.- dijo entonando, lo que se había convertido en su frase favorita.

**Estúpido lunes, estúpida semana.**

-Alice contesta por favor-le pedí, mientras corría a la cocina a sacar las palomitas del microondas. El teléfono decidió sonar justo cuando el microondas marcaba los últimos minutos.

El clima afuera era normal, bueno la lluvia ya era bastante común en un lugar tan húmedo y frio como Forks. El 'pop' de las palomitas era el único sonido aparte de mi respiración acompasada, lo cual era raro, Alice no podía estar ni un segundo callada.

La pequeña campanita del microondas me sobresaltó. En eso la pequeña pixie entró dando brinquitos con una enorme sonrisa. Oh, no.

-¿Que estas tramando, duende?- la interrogué. Pero al parecer el refrigerador era más interesante.

-Nada- seguía con la mirada perdida y la misma sonrisa de gato Chesire, la cual daba miedo.

-Fingiré que te creo. Pero ahora dime, ¿Quién estaba al teléfono?

-Número equivocado- _si, claro._

**Sé que la Duende me estaba ocultando algo, esa actitud inocente no me la trago. También sospecho que se trata de mí, hasta ahora no había nada que no podríamos contarnos. Pero la conozco tan bien, mas de lo que ella piensa.**

**Solo hay una cosa de la cual ****Ali**** la Duende me ocultaría, algo que ella sabe que me negaré a toda costa. De hecho desde el principio, nunca hubo otra cosa por la que ella me mentiría.**

**¿Qué hiciste Sr. Perfección?**

* * *

Besos!

gris


	6. Cobardia

¡Siento mucho el retraso!

Solo espero que me perdonen (inserten carita Alice aqui)

Este cap va dedicado a _**Zeelmii Black Withlock**_graciias linda por tus mensajes :D

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, S.M. me los presta de vez en cuando XD

* * *

Cronicas del Sr. Perfección y la Srta. Simplona

5

Cobardia

A veces es importante actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. En el fondo parece un acto de cobardía, de hecho lo es. Pero cuando no existe otra solución y te quedas sin opciones, aunque la cuestión en si es buscarlas, parece heroico de verdad.

Porque resulta ser tu salvación.

Pero ¿a que precio?

**Martes. Laboratorio de Biología.**

El salón, vacío aún, resplandecía con un aura diferente, pero encantador. Lucia más luminoso. El sol había decidido asomarse de entre las nubes del cielo gris, que amenazaban derramar sus ya acostumbradas gotas de lluvia. Parecía que hasta ellas se burlaban de mí.

En un día como este, en el que el sol aparecía, y eso raramente pasaba en Forks, yo hubiera pululado alrededor brincando como niña pequeña cantando que debía seguir el camino amarrillo…

Ugh, Alice debería dejar de influenciarme con sus películas.

Mi estado anímico no era el mejor, ni siquiera el día lo había hecho mejorar. La noche de chicas solo me había puesto más melancólica. Y que decir de la estúpida llamada…

Ya, está bien, lo admito. ¡No soporto no saber que es lo que esta pasando!

Fingir que todo había sido un sueño solo empeoraba mi paranoia. Decir que todo es un desastre, es un buen entendimiento.

Odio las sorpresas.

Deje caer mi cara entre mis hombros. Quizá un sueñecito no me caería mal…

-Lindo día ¿no?

¿Algún día el karma me dejara en paz?

¿Ya mencione que Newton no se da por vencido nunca?

Todo empezó hace dos años. En el único lugar de todo Forks en el que la ingenuidad y la inocencia puede salir a flote: el jardín de niños. La dulce maestra Goff nos asigno una mesa de trabajo a cada uno. Por desgracia, Newton estaba en la mía. Mi mentecita inocente reconoció desde el primer momento su estupidez. Todos los días me perseguía a todos lados y no dejaba que nadie se me acercara. Llego a ser un gran fastidio, hasta que mi madre tuvo que hablar con la maestra Goff y la Sra. Newton. Pero el pequeño acosador no se dio por vencido, hasta la fecha.

-Mike-resoplé con un deje de frustración. Pero esto, claro, él no lo veía. Me pregunto si algún día lo haría…

- ¡Wow!…tu cabello tiene reflejos rojos con el sol. No lo había notado antes…- y así siguió parloteando sobre no se que y no me importa. Hasta que "cita" y "nosotros" aparecieron en la misma oración.

Suspiré ruidosamente.

-¿Te gustaría?- suplicó.

-Newton fuera de mi lugar.

Si alguna vez me imagine siendo salvada por un príncipe azul…nah yo nunca fui tan cursi.

Pero recibí un dios griego a cambio…

¡Mierda! Me estoy volviendo una idiota.

-Cullen. –Reconoció Mike- ¿no deberías estar en el gimnasio con el entrenador? Escuché que quería hablar contigo…

Nunca creí que existiera alguien peor que yo para mentir. Bueno las cosas nunca resultan ser lo que yo creo. ¿O si?

La mandíbula cuadrada de Edward se había endurecido en respuesta. Si las miradas matasen, Mike ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra. La sonrisa mas sarcástica que jamás había visto curvaba sus labios.

-Ya lo hice, ahora muévete.

Newton, siendo el cobarde que es, se retiró enseguida, no sin antes guiñarme un ojo. Imbécil.

Algún día mi lado adolescente tenía que salir ¿no? Entonces ¿que reconozca que el Sr. Perfección se viera _sexy_ enojado, no es considerado patético?

Patético o no, aunque me odie por admitirlo, todos sabemos que es verdad.

El pequeño incidente no había hecho más que preocuparme más. ¿Seria posible que….?

Nah.

_Él_ y Newton no son los mejores amigos en el mundo. Tienen este tipo de encuentros todos los días. No es como si tuviera algo que ver conmigo…

-Hola.- la sonrisa sarcástica fue sustituida por una brillante y genuina cuando se encontró con mi rostro. Debería preocuparme por su repentino cambio de humor, pero ¿Cómo concentrarse cuando el decide sonreírme de esa forma? La bipolaridad no es tan grave...

-Hola.- sentí mi rostro arder.

-El clima es agradable ¿no lo crees?

Oh si claro….¡¿Qué?!

_"Si Bella, él acaba de decir algo mas que un simple 'hola' ahora cierra la boca querida, las moscas abundan"_

Maldito bipolar, primero me ignora con una precisión asombrosa y después me habla tan deliberadamente…

Mi expresión fue… ¿sinceramente que expresión debía tener? Pero lo cierto y seguro era que debí haber parecido una completa idiota.

Por cierto ¿escuchar voces es malo?

-Supongo –conteste algo mareada.

Su ceño se frunció de una manera malditamente adorable.

_"¡Mira!…el amor te hace blandita, Bellita"_

– ¿No te gustan los días soleados?-la confusión en su rostro era palpable.

_"¡Maldición! ¿Algún día podré comportarme normal cuando él anda cerca?"_

-uh, mmm… si, claro. Es solo que…no es mi día.

_"Bien hecho Bella, eso suena tan lógico."_

-¿Te sientes bien? – la preocupación sustituyó la confusión y eso si que me dejó perpleja. Definitivamente la bipolaridad es su problema…

-Si. -Mentí.

Mala idea.

-Bella…-advirtió, en un tono que se parecía al de mi madre cuando intenta sonar autoritaria.

Iba a protestar un poco más cuando algo en mi rostro captó su atención. Y de pronto su expresión se endureció, de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho con Mike.

-Bella ¿Qué te pasó?

Oh-oh.

¿Acaso el mundo me odia?

Todo el día me había asegurado de que mi cabello cubriera el espantoso moretón. Pero como es costumbre, estar cerca de él me hace olvidar de todo. Me vuelve estúpida.

-Me caí.

_"Eres un asco para mentir, Bellita"_

-¿Porque no te creo?- dijo algo serio.

Se suponía que solo me daría la razón y me dejaría en paz. Y como el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces en las que deseo algo…nunca se cumple.

-¿Porque no habrías de hacerlo?-me defendí.

-Bella…-otra vez el mismo tonito de madre paranoica.

Y como dije antes, la cobardía no es tan mala cuando te saca de los líos temporales. Pero cuando te topas con la persona equivocada, los líos terminan encontrándote.

-Edward, esto me pasa siempre. No es como si fuera la primera vez que tropiezo y me golpeo con lo primero que esta enfrente.

Baje la mirada, aquellas orbes verdes me taladraban de una forma intimidante. Podía sentir como me podrían hacer hablar, y esta vez con la verdad.

La campana sonó de manera insistente.

A veces, solo a veces el karma decide que ya sufrí demasiado.

El Señor Banner entró a la habitación casi corriendo, solo entonces me di cuenta que el resto de los alumnos ya se encontraban ahí.

Sentí su maldita mirada taladrante toda la maldita hora. Pero no gire mi cabeza para comprobarlo, tenia un orgullo que no me lo permitía. Si bien yo sabía que estaba enamorada hasta los talones, pero tampoco lo gritaría ni lo admitiría en voz alta.

Mis sospechas volvieron.

¿Desde cuando Ed el Sr. Perfección se preocupa por mí? Es mas ¿desde cuando me habla de esa manera? Como si fuéramos amigos.

La Duende va a morir.

-Chicos, pueden salir. – genial, cinco minutos antes.

Recogí los libros de la mesa, pero como siempre mi torpeza hizo acto de presencia. Mis pies se tropezaron con la silla de Edward, estaba a punto de caer, pero unos brazos me sostuvieron.

-Gracias-murmure, separándome inmediatamente, pero él no me soltaba. Lentamente subí la vista, topándome con su mirada verde. Y me perdí, otra vez.

-Hablaremos luego, Bella- su aliento golpeo mi piel, mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente.

Su mensaje tenia una amenaza implícita, no tan sutilmente, pues el tono de su voz había sido suave y calmado, pero no daba opción a replicar.

¿Desde cuando he tenida la oportunidad de replicar, entorno a lo que a él se refiriere? Por supuesto, desde nunca. Incluso desde antes de que supiera que lo quería.

Y estaba más que claro que la cobardía no me salvaría de nuevo. _Él _sabría donde encontrarme.

* * *

_¡Besos! _

_gris _


	7. Personalidad múltiple

**_Hello!_**

**_He vuelto :D (al fin!). Me gustaría dedicarle este capitulo a esas lindas personitas que han dejado sus reviews, y claro a mi Cheerleader personal Jessie, quien me mantiene un tanto cuerda con sus ocurrencias. _**

**_Gracias linduritas! _**

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S.M., yo solo los tomó prestados de vez en cuando.

* * *

**_Crónicas del Sr. Perfección _**  
**_ y la Srta. Simplona_**

**_6_**

_**Personalidad múltiple**_

_**Generalmente soy muy buena en definir a las personas, incluso antes de conocerlas. Se cuando alguien es relativamente buena persona y cuando no lo es.**_

_**¡Pero por alguna maldita razón él me confunde!**_

_**Desde que lo conozco solo me ha dado razones para odiarlo, principalmente por mi obvia situación. Pero ahora me resulta increíblemente difícil recordarlas cuando me habla de esa manera. Mas ahora, sumándole esa nueva actitud en torno a mi. Era imposible deducir si era el mismo Edw... Señor Perfección al que yo juraba y perjuraba conocer**_

**Martes. Hora del almuerzo.**

Caminaba apresuradamente por el pasillo, empujando a quien fuera que irrumpiera mi camino, pero eso en realidad me importaba poco. Estaba demasiado ocupada lanzando miraditas detrás de mi hombro. Él no me seguiría ¿cierto?

Las probabilidades nunca están a mi favor.

Iba tan distraída que choqué con alguien a medio camino, lo cual no resultaba raro puesto que aquello pasaba prácticamente todos los días. Me preparé para saludar a mi amigo el suelo, pero éste nunca llego; un par de brazos me sostuvieron antes de que me estrellara contra él.

-¿Estas bien?

**_¡Con un demonio!_**

**_¡No lo dije tan literalmente! ¡¿Tan rápido tenia que suceder?!_**

-Sí, gr-gracias- me incorporé rápidamente, ni si quiera me molesté en mirarlo, como la cobarde que era me volví para huir ahora que tenía oportunidad. Pero claro, él tenía otras ideas…

- Bella…-inició con un deje de nerviosismo en su voz. _¿Qué demonios?_

_"¿De verdad te sorprende verlo nervioso? Oh si, ya recuerdo que tu lo crees perfecto y de hielo."_

**Odio a mi voz interior.**

_-_ ¿Te importaría acompañarme? Tenemos una plática pendiente ¿recuerdas?

**_¿Quién puede decirle que no cuando utiliza toda la fuerza de su mirada? Maldita psicología de mierda._**

-Pues…-vacilé intentando formular una excusa- ¡Alice! -solté una risita histérica.-…No puedo plantar a Alice, se quedará sola, además…

-No te preocupes por Alice.- Me interrumpió. – ¿Vamos?-me ofreció su mano.

_Nota mental: arrastrar a Alice a casa y realizar un serio interrogatorio._

Vacilé de nuevo, con la cara ardiendo. No sabía qué hacer. Por la forma en la que él me veía, también lo había notado. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos parados ahí, en medio del pasillo como dos verdaderos babosos, hasta que tomó mi mano.

**_Quizá suene demasiado cursi, pero juro por toda mi colección de King, que sentí una creciente electricidad, ahí en donde nuestras manos se tocaban._**

**_Dios… de verdad me estoy volviendo una blandita._**

Como yo aún no reaccionaba, me arrastró hasta la cafetería. Podía escuchar todo el alboroto que había dentro. Pero justo cuando cruzamos la puerta, todo el mundo se calló.

**_¡Malditos bastardos!_**

**_No, no, ¡maldito bastardo! ¡Agh!_**

**_¡Ni siquiera soy capaz de insultarlo propiamente! Solo me basta recordar la manera en la que aferraba su mano con la mía, mientras ignoraba olímpicamente a todos los fisgones, para derretirme como una tonta._**

- Vuelvo en un segundo.-dijo cuando llegamos a la mesa más cercana. Y como si estuviéramos en el siglo antepasado, corrió la silla para mí.

No es necesario decir que me quedé como en el limbo después de eso ¿verdad?

Observe su grácil andar, intenté por todos los medios mantener cerrada mi boca, seguramente estaría babeando si no lo hacía. Pero entonces la cartera se le resbaló de las manos.

**_Tortura._**

¿Estoy maldita acaso?

**_Juntarme con la pervertida de Alice empezaba a afectar a mi cerebro…_**

**_Si antes dije que amaba ese trasero arrogante, ahora sí que lo digo literalmente. Sí que sí._**

**_¡Adolescencia aquí voy!_**

El aire se me atoró en la garganta, causándome toser compulsiva-mente. Él detuvo su trayecto para mirarme con una sonrisilla presumida.

_"¡Trágame de una vez tierra!"_

**_Todo estaba bien hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba examinando su…retaguardia._**

**_Y ahí va una más a la lista de "Meteduras de pata de Be la Srta. Simplona"_**

_"Bien hecho Bellita. Que buena forma de disimular que estas perdida por él."_

**_Si mi conciencia tuviera forma física, la estrangularía. _**

Dejé caer la vista, ignorando el hecho de que estaba tan o más roja que un tomate. Comencé a buscar formas en el intricado diseño de la mesa de madera.

-¿Estas bien?- por inercia, _maldita inercia_, levanté mi cabeza, encontrándome con un par de esmeraldas brillantes.

-Uh?- ¿Desde cuando las paredes se mueven de esa forma?- Ah, sí. Estoy bien, estoy bien.

-¿En serio? Estas algo pálida…-juro por todo lo que es bueno que vi como su mano se acercaba a mi mejilla…

_"Un poco más cerca…"_

…pero en un momento de vacilación la bajó.

**_Comienzo a creer que necesito ir al oculista, últimamente no paro de ver cosas que son claramente imposibles. "Su mano en mi mejilla" ¡Bah! ¡Pamplinas!_**

-Estoy bien.- en serio que traté de que mi voz no sonara decepcionada, pero a juzgar por su mirada preocupada no había tenido mucho éxito que digamos.

_"En serio que este chico sufre de bipolaridad"_

Baje la mirada, por lo que parecía, la enésima vez en el día. ¿Por qué demonios me sentía así? Era estúpido. ¡Yo no podía estar triste por el hecho de que su maldita mano, de porcelana perfecta, no alcanzara a acariciar mi mejilla!

Entonces me di cuenta.

Yo nunca había querido albergar ningún tipo de esperanza, ningún tipo de expectativa en cuanto a _él_. Me parecía algo redundante, además de patético. Siempre había dado por hecho que Edward ni siquiera reparaba en mi existencia.

Pero ahora que todo aquello que me parecía imposible comenzaba a revolotear en mi realidad, no podía evitar comenzar a acoger ilusiones…

_"¡Como una jodida adolescente insulsa!"_

_Yo también te amo consciencia. Yo también te amo._

**_Isabe... La Señorita Simplona ilusionándose como una idiota. ¿Puede haber algo peor que esto en mi vida?_**

**_Porque sí, oficialmente me estaba uniendo al club ''Salve Cullen'', por muy incrédulo que esto deje a las personas. Por muy incrédula que esto me deje a mí también._**

**_Primera fase: alojar esperanzas con la persona que amas, completa._**

**_Traducción: comenzar a crear pequeñas fantasías idiotas sobre el pobre desgraciado del cual no paras de babear. Listo._**

**_Estoy perdida._**

"¿Por qué haces esto?" pensé, no muy segura si iba dirigido hacia él o hacia mí.

-¿Por qué hago qué?

**_¿Ya mencione que tengo una gran boca?_**

Joder.

_"Es en serio chica, deja de maldecir."_

_Tu primero._

Lo había soltado, así sin más, y yo creía que lo había pensado.

"_Pues no pienses." _

Mi cara se sentía caliente, lo más probable es que pareciera un tomate por lo roja que estaba. Era increíble; él me causaba más sonrojos en un día de los que tenía en una semana, y eso ya es decir bastante.

No me molesté siquiera en devolverle la mirada, consideraba que mi cuota de humillación ya se podía dar por bien servida.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- podía adivinar la forma en la que su ceño se fruncía; el tono de su voz lo surgiría. Otra razón más para no enfrentar el escrutinio al que sabía que me sometería. Si me arriesgaba siquiera a echar un pequeño vistazo, comenzaría a desembuchar todo, sin el poder o control de detenerme.

Maldito manipulador perfecto.

-Bella.-…oh jodido dios ¿de verdad tenía que usar esa esa suavidad al hablar? Estuve a un pelo de levantar la mirada antes de recuperar el juicio.

_Lo hace a propósito, Bella. Ni se te ocurra moverte._

-¿Podrías decirme que es lo que hago que te molesta tanto?

"_No lo mires, no lo mires, no lo mires, ¡no lo mires!, ¡NO LO MIRES!"_

**_Si bueno, mi conciencia es una perra, es por eso que nunca le hago caso. Generalmente eso no me molesta…_**

**_…hasta ahora._**

**_Maldición, ¡ahora podía hasta decir que tenía razón!_**

**_Me había convertido en una blandita mal hablada. Y ahora también en una más bajo su control, bajo el control del jodido Sr. Perfección._**

**_Joder._**

-N-n-nada.- a duras penas pude decir. Esos malditos ojos esmeraldas serian mi perdición, eso estaba más que seguro.

-Bella.- se quejó haciendo un puchero, mientras fruncía un poco los labios. Debió de parecerme ridículo, pero se veía tan…tierno que no pude evitar sonreír como toda una boba.

_¿Porque tenía que ser tan encantador y adorable, cuando yo solo quería razones para odiarlo?_

_Razones para dejar de quererlo. ¿Existirá un manual sobre eso?_

-''Esto''-señalé, rindiéndome. Digo, tampoco es como si tuviera tanta resistencia a esas ridículas miraditas de perro desvalido.- ¿Por qué de la noche a la mañana te comportas como si fuéramos amigos?

En cuanto le solté aquello me arrepentí. Su respuesta podría cambiar de manera radical todo tipo de conclusiones que antes hubiera conjurado. Tampoco estaba segura si eso me lastimaría o no.

Como si me hubiera leído la mente, él fijo sus ojos en los míos con una sonrisa conciliadora como diciendo "todo estará bien" y por alguna extraña razón, le creí.

-¿No lo somos? Vaya, yo creía que sí. ¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo?- Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

"Pues hay que reconocer que el chico es astuto…"

_¡Silencio!_

-Soy Edward Cullen – extendió su mano por la mesa, invitándome a estrecharla con la mía.- ¿Quieres ser mi amiga?- tenía una expresión tan seria, que no pude resistir a soltar unas cuantas risillas.

-¿No tendrías que saber mi nombre primero?- dije, aun conteniendo las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir.

Hasta yo me extrañaba de mi propia actitud. ¿Desde cuando andaba riéndome nada más por qué si?

**_Lo peor de todo es que yo en verdad estaba disfrutando de su compañía._**

-¿Y qué tal si yo ya lo sabía?

-Acosador.

_**Juro que solo bromeaba, en serio. Yo nunca esperé que él dijera lo que dijo. No es que esté molesta por ello, digo…no es para tanto. Aun así…**_

-Solo de ti.

_**Por poco y me caigo de la silla.**_

"¡Parpadea! ¡No es tiempo de entrar en shock!"

_**Y al parecer no era la única.**_

Él abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, al parecer el pánico es contagioso. Como si aquello no era algo que quería que yo escuchara.

-B-Bella…este…yo…- Demonios, incluso tartamudeando se veía hermoso.

_"Vamos Bellita di conmigo… ¡Salve el perfecto Cullen! _

Por una milésima de segundo, pensé en intervenir su adorable…su…ugh, su divagar. Sí eso. Pero como si el karma se estuviera cobrando el tiempo libre, decidió joderme el día. Mike Newton se dirigía sonriente hacia nuestra mesa.

-Hola Bella.- dijo alegremente en cuanto se plantó frente a nosotros. Hizo especial énfasis en mi nombre, dejando claro a quien se estaba dirigiendo.

-Hola Mike.- saludé a regañadientes. El imbécil amplió su sonrisa como si le hubiera dado la mejor noticia de su vida. Reprimí el deseo de rodar los ojos.

-Oye, me preguntaba si tenías planes para esta noche.

**_Algún día cometeré Newton-cidio, y no sentiré ningún tipo remordimiento._**

-La verdad es que…

-Newton. Bella no está disponible esta noche.- Exacto… ¡¿Qué?!

**_Mátenme._**

_Él…Él…no…_

_"Cierra la boca, tonta."_

-¿Ah, sí?- Mike se volvió para verme.- ¿Eso es cierto, Bella?

-Por supuesto que es cierto, Mike.- contestó Edward, sin darme tiempo a intervenir.

_**Y ahí estaba, en medio de una pelea verbal en la cual el tema principal era yo.**_

-¿Y se podría saber por qué no lo estará?- el muy estúpido quiso sonar desafiante, lo cual, bueno, no funcionó.

-Por que saldrá conmigo esta noche.

_**¿Alguien puede decirme si lo soñé o en verdad sucedió**_?

Oh. Por. Dios.


	8. El sueño: nada más que la cruda realidad

_**Hi!**_

**_Aquí_**_** les dejo e séptimo cap :D ( hasta yo me sorprendo de haber actualizado rapido, a diferencia de las otras veces XD).**_

_**Quiero agradecerles a todas aquellas guapuritas que me dejaron sus reviews. Gracias chicas!**_

_**En fin, este capitulo va para Simplona, Leona-rebelde y Rocio16 Swan. Me hicieron el día Linduritas, que digo el día; ¡la semana! **_

_**Hasta aquí mi nota :D Ojalá que les guste.**_

_**Besos!**_

_**gris.**_

_**Psdata: Espero que cuando lleguen al final no deseen enviarme a los volturies XD**_

* * *

_********__Disclaimer:_ Los personajes pertenecen a la fabulosa S.M., yo solo los tomó prestados de vez en cuando.

* * *

_**Crónicas del Sr. Perfección**_  
_**y la Srta. Simplona.**_

_**7**_  
_**El sueño: nada más que la cruda realidad.**_

_**¿Has tenido ese tipo de sueños, esos de los que todo parece tan real? Ese podría ser mi caso.**_

_**Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Era difícil encontrarle un sentido lógico a todo, tomando en cuenta mí ya conocida mala suerte.**_

_**Mi mente era un caos, un vil caos.**_

_**Yo lo intenté, en serio que lo hice. Pero ésta simplemente no quería cooperar y decirme si esto era la realidad u otro de mis sueños a color.**_

_**¿Era una realidad o una fantasía, un sueño?**_

_**Eso era algo que yo no lograba procesar del todo. Así que la realidad, para mí, seguía siendo un sueño, si es que en verdad era así y no al revés.**_

**Martes. **

-Bella deja de moverte.- la vocecita chillona de Alice resonó en las paredes de mi pequeña habitación.

Ya llevaba más de media hora jugando con mi pelo o al menos eso era lo que sentía yo. Aunque claro, eso eran solo las asunciones de alguien completamente ajeno al proceso de "embellecimiento".

Parecía casi hilarante mi forma de acabar el día; preparándome para una cita a la que, ni en mis sueños más locos, hubiera pensado que se haría realidad.

_**¿Cómo un simple y deprimente martes se había retorcido hasta terminar así?**_

_**Rememoremos.**_

_**Mi día había empezado como cualquier otro, un poco de abatimiento por aquí, algo de sarcasmo por allá, producto de una vida llena de atormentamiento idiota adolescente, ya sabes, lo usual. Luego como si el universo se hubiera confabulado en mi contra, el jodido Sr. Perfección se le ocurre aparecerse en forma de príncipe salvador, disfrazando el desastre que se avecinaba, bueno al menos para mí así era. Dicho desastre fue el causante de que termináramos siendo la comidilla de todo el alumnado del jodido instituto. Y ahí sentados el uno enfrentando al otro, nos encerramos en una pequeña burbuja, sólo para ser interrumpidos por el estúpido Newton. Y de alguno u otra manera, bastante confusa la verdad, terminamos acordando una cita. Una cita falsa, había pensado yo.**_

_**Hasta que él dijo eso en el laboratorio.**_

_**Las palabras eran tan… inverosímiles.**_

_**Cita.**_

_**Ed- Sr. Perfección.**_

_**Yo.**_

_**La jodida Srta. Simplona.**_

-Vamos Bella, deja ya de moverte.- dijo Alice por décima vez. _"Uff si claro, como no eres tú quien se está muriendo de nervios"_ quise decirle, aunque con eso sólo me habría ganado un golpe en el hombro. Y vamos es Alice de quien hablamos. Así que prefería guardar mis pensamientos para mí.

-Ya no te retuerzas los dedos, carajo. No sé por qué estás tan nerviosa. Todo va a salir bien, Bells.

-Estamos hablando de Edward, ¡Edward Cullen!- mi voz estaba tomando un matiz histérico a estas alturas. Alice rodó los ojos. -¿Cómo no estarlo?

-Si es por tu apariencia, ni empieces. –Me advirtió.- te he dicho miles de veces que eres hermosa, no importa cuántas veces intentes contradecirme.-Se detuvo para guiñarme un ojo por el espejo causando, aunque no sé muy bien por qué, que me sonrojara.- Además el conjunto que te preparé lo va a dejar con una…

-¡Alice!

-¿Qué?- dijo inocentemente.

_**Sí, la Duende es toda una pervertida.**_

Está bien, odio admitirlo, pero esta vez mi mejor amiga tenía razón. Al menos en cuanto al conjunto se refiere. Incluso cuando me lo puse no pude replicar sobre él, como normalmente sucedía cuando Alice me vestía.

El conjunto constaba de una blusa azul, que contrastaba con mi piel pálida como el alabastro, se pegaba a las inexistentes curvas de mi cuerpo, dando la ilusión de que en verdad las tenía. Usaba un pantalón de mezclilla, un _skinny jean_ como dijo Alice, que parecía una malla por la forma en la que abrazaba mis piernas. Además del abrigo azul rey que salió _por arte de magia_ de mi closet. No llevaba tacones. _Gracias al cielo_.

Nunca antes me había sentido a gusto con mi aspecto. Aunque…bueno el maquillaje ayudaba ¿no?

-Deja esa cara de autocompasión ¿quieres? Acepta, aunque sea por una vez en tu vida, que estas como para comerte.- golpeé el hombro de mi amiga, mientras ella se reía como condenada.- ¿Se puede saber que anda rondando por esa cabecita ingenua tuya?

"_¿Ingenua?"_

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en mi rostro por el espejo, como diciendo "A mí no me jodes. O me dices o me dices.". Suspiré resignada.

- No quiero arruinarlo ¿sabes?- apunté mi ropa, sabiendo que ella no lo entendería de forma literal.

-¿Por qué habrías de arruinarlo?-dijo, con la confusión plasmada en su rostro de duende.

-Siempre sucede. No estoy acostumbrada a que las cosas me salgan bien, tú más que nadie lo sabes. No quiero echarlo a perder. No cuando puede que sea una experiencia que solo viviré una vez en mi vida.

-Ay, Bella.- dijo, haciendo un gesto gracioso con las manos apuntando al techo.- Si de verdad te vieras con claridad, estoy segura de que te ahorrarías todo este atolladero.

Me enfurruñe en mi asiento. El silencio se instaló de nuevo en el ambiente, hasta que mi amiga decidió _joderlo_ todo.

-¿Me dirás o no lo que sucedió en gimnasia?- casi me ahogo como mi propia saliva cuando me soltó aquello.

-¿Que…? ¿Cómo…Cómo sabes eso?

-Ah, por Dios Bella. Sólo dímelo de una maldita vez.- dijo exasperada. Rodé los ojos.

-Sólo no interrumpas ¿quieres? Me va a resultar difícil decirlo una sola vez.

Mientras me preparaba para contárselo a mi mejor amiga, rememoré en mi mente la bizarra situación en la que me había metido.

**Martes. Gimnasio.**

-¡Swan!- el grito del entrenador resonó contra las paredes de cemento. Generalmente, estoy sentada la mayor parte de la clase de gimnasia.

"_Me pregunto porque será…"_

_Que bien, ya sabes lo que es el sarcasmo. Genial_

Me incorporé, rodando los ojos en el proceso. No le resultaba especialmente agradable para el entrenador Clapp, no cuando le era imposible hacerme participe en su clase-práctica.

"_Al diablo entonces"_

_¿Alguna vez me dejarás en paz?_

"_No tienes tanta suerte."_

Me incorporé sin dedicar ni una mirada hacia enfrente.

-¡Swan!- volvió a gritar. Hastiada, me volví para dirigirme hacia mi profesor.

"_Vamos dilo, es un jodido idiota."_

Caminé sin mucho ánimo, aunque claro tampoco es como si lo hiciera alegremente todos los días. El entrenador me observaba con su típica mueca de desaprobación.

"_Amargado."_

_Sólo…cállate._

-El Señor Greene mandó a decir que la espera en el laboratorio de biología, necesita hablar con usted.- dijo entre dientes.

Quise reírme en su cara, pero bueno no quería terminar en la sala de castigos. Aún no.

_**No era ningún secreto la rivalidad que tenían esos dos. Y todo por la señora Cope, la maternal enfermera.**_

_**No cabe duda que el amor vuelve estúpidos a todos.**_

_**Lo dice la voz de la experiencia. Lamentablemente.**_

Confundida y algo divertida, me encaminé a la salida. ¿Para qué demonios me querría el profesor de biología? Según yo, no le había dado ningún problema en su clase.

_**Había algo muy sospechoso en todo esto.**_

_**Y estaba casi segura que se trataba de Ed del Señor perfección.**_

_**¿Era muy paranoico de mi parte culparlo por todo lo que me sucedía?**_

La puerta del laboratorio estaba abierta.

"Que conveniente"

Sacudí mi cabeza, en un intento de despejar los pensamientos de mi consciencia, esos que me sacan de quicio. Avancé unos cuantos pasos hacia la entrada. Cualquiera que viera la escena pensaría que se trataba de una película de terror; el horror que estaba casi segura que mi rostro mostraría, la puerta abierta, y el extraño y tenso silencio que había en el ambiente.

"_¿Jason o Michael Myers?"_

_No estas ayudando._

No se escuchaban los típicos murmullos de los estudiantes, casi como si no estuviera nadie ahí dentro. Respiré hondo antes de entrar. Era demasiado curiosa para mi propio bien.

"_Nos vemos en el infierno"._

Llevé mi vista por todo el salón.

**_No debí hacerlo._**

Todos los asientos estaban vacíos, a excepción de uno.

Ahí, al final de todo, estaba Edward Cullen, sonriéndome torcidamente y no Jason o Michael Myers como mi estúpida consciencia había imaginado.

-Bella.-dijo, con esa voz exquisita suya.

_**¿Ya mencioné lo hermoso que me resulta cuando sonríe de esa forma torcida?**_

Caminé, luchando por que la cautela le ganara al embobamiento. Se pude deducir el resultado ¿no?

-Edward.

**_Casi me pongo a suspirar cursimente._**

**_Bueno…hasta que abrió la boca._**

-Escucha Bella, quería… quería hablar contigo sobre… lo de esta noche.- sentí una molesta punzada en el pecho, pronto comprendí que era decepción.

**_Y ahí estaba, el momento en el que él decía lo que yo ya estaba esperando desde que reparó en mi presencia._**

-Está bien.- dije, resignada y para que mentir, estaba intentando que las lágrimas no se resbalaran por mis mejillas.

**_¿Por qué el querría salir conmigo? ¿Por qué él querría fingir al menos que saldría conmigo, para no quedar como una idiota?_**

Le di la espalda, mirando a través de los amplios ventanales.

-¿Sucede algo?- su voz sonaba preocupada, pero también había algo que no supe identificar. Pero por alguna razón me hizo sentir una calidez, tal que opacó un tanto a la desilusión anterior.

**_En el fondo sabía lo que era esa nueva emoción. No era solo una calidez. Sentía como si a él en verdad le importara lo que me sucedía._**

**_Su voz era sincera, irrefutablemente honesta._**

**_Pero no quería subir mas mis expectativas; sólo terminaría lastimándome a mi misma cuando descubriera la realidad en esa voz, su voz._**

Negué, aun absorta en la molestia en mi pecho. Quizá fue por eso que no me di cuenta de cómo se acercaba hacia mí. Sentí un pequeño estremecimiento cuando posó sus manos en mis hombros.

- Yo no hice esto para salvarte de Newton.-susurró.- Yo en verdad quiero salir contigo.

"_¡!"_

_¡!_

¡!

**Martes.**

-¡Oh, POR ALÁ! ¡Te lo dije! TE LO DIJE ¡TE LO DIJE!- Alice se puso a brincar como desquiciada por mi cama. Rodé los ojos e intenté no sonreír, sin éxito alguno por supuesto.

Iba replicarle con un comentario sarcástico y brillante, pero el timbre resonó antes de que pudiera abrir la boca siquiera.

Hora del pánico.

**_Y así como la repentina y pequeña fiesta de alegría llegó, así se fue._**

**_Juro que hubiera vomitado hasta lo que no había comido, de no ser porque estaba consciente de que Al…La Duende me habría matado si lo hacía. Aunque claro, ella estaría más preocupada por mi ropa._**

-Es él.-confió Alice.- Ve. Anda. Tienes una cita a la que asistir.-Yo la miré con pánico.- Todo va a salir bien, Bella. Relájate. – Me dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora antes de empujarme fuera de la habitación.

El viajecito de las escaleras al pasillo de la entrada jamás me había parecido eterno hasta ahora. Sentía como se me revolvía el estómago hasta quedar hecho un horrible nudo. Tal era mi nerviosismo, que ni la molesta vocecita de mi cabeza se atrevió a romper el silencio con sus fastidiosos comentarios.

**_Ese era el momento decisivo._**

**_Era una tontería, por supuesto. ¿De cuándo acá girar el pomo de una puerta resulta un asunto de vida o muerte?_**

**_Pero siendo honesta, mi vida nunca ha ido de acuerdo a los parámetros normales. Demonios, ni si quiera estoy segura de tener un solo aspecto normal en ella._**

**_Era allí cuando decidía ponerme en manos de ese bebé gordo, que se la vive lanzando flechas en el trasero de las personas._**

**_Así que, al menos para mí, ese era mi momento decisivo._**

Sintiendo la molesta punzada en mi vientre, cubrí el pomo de la puerta con mi mano.

"_Déjate de ridiculeces. Abre la puerta de una buena vez."_

Rodé los ojos. Estúpida consciencia parlanchina.

"_¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?"_

Lancé un ruidoso suspiro.

¿Por qué no podía moverme? ¿A caso esto no era lo que yo siempre había deseado?

Observé el diseño intrincado de la madera oscura de la puerta. Casi podía imaginármelo. Afuera, con su desordenado cabello cobrizo y esa sonrisa torcida que se me antojaba irresistible.

**_Y ahí se fueron todas mis dudas e inseguridades._**

Giré el pomo con una seguridad tan impropia de mi persona. Y ahí estaba él, en todo su esplendor. Mi imaginación no le hacía justicia. Para nada.

Estaba parado en el porche, admirando los rosales que mi madre había plantado bajo los ventanales. Aun no reparaba en mi presencia. Pero en cuanto lo hizo, rompió en una sonrisa de exultación que quitaba el aliento.

Irresistible.

Eso era él.

Porque a pesar de que me lo había propuesto, y había planeado maneras de olvidarlo, no podía. Se había tatuado permanentemente en mi mente, y ¿por qué no? también en mi corazón.

Esa nueva epifanía me hizo devolverle la sonrisa.

-Hola.- dijo. El sonido de su voz mandó fuentes cálidas a mi pecho. Las acogí de buena gana. Esto era tan nuevo para mí, pero demonios si no se sentía genial.

-Hola.- contesté.

Su sonrisa se acrecentó más, si eso es posible. Entonces desvió su mirada de mi rostro por primera vez, apreciando mi atuendo. Me sonrojé bajo su escrutinio.

-Luces muy hermosa.- su sinceridad era tan eminente; no daba lugar para las dudas.

**_Y fue en ese preciso momento en el que sentí como si una cubeta de agua helada cayera sobre mí._**

**_Bien pude haberme reprendido, pero ese era el caso: no podía. Ni siquiera era capaz de pensarlo. Ya no._**

**_Aquí estaba yo, presentando mi rendición, pero esta vez era oficial._**

_**Ya no me daba miedo admitirlo. Porque esto ya no era más un sueño, ya no era el típico producto de mi imaginación fuera de control.**_

_**Él estaba frente a mi, sonriendo como siempre, asegurando que tenia un interés por mi. Eso era algo que no había notado hasta que me detuve a observarlo de verdad; ahí, en sus ojos y en la forma en la que se me dirigía había pura genuinidad. **_

**_Parecía_**_** tan irreal, pero lo era.Y eso me hacia querer igualar la balanza de descubrimientos del día.**_

_**Lo amaba. Y esa era mi cruda realidad.**_

Y por primera vez, lo creí.

**_Y por primera vez, me permití regocijarme por ello._**


End file.
